


A Coincidence- Maybe Not

by paceslikeaghost8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceslikeaghost8/pseuds/paceslikeaghost8
Summary: tumblr request: BBY SAY LESSS mAy i please rEquest kuroo and you like meeting each other a couple times before you guys get to high school and like one of you is like bRo it must be fate or something bringing us together and like the other being like oH? then we better not let fate down 🥺🥺🥺 pLease and tY bby <3i appreciate your time to read the stuff i write, thank you !!! leave feedback or kudos (uh my attention seeking ass) if you feel like it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Coincidence- Maybe Not

You were 7 years old- you were coming home with your father very late in the evening. you just watched the sunset an hour back and the scenery still hasn’t left your mind. sunsets take different shades; orange skies, pink skies and purple skies or a mix of both. this time it was pink. a colour you associated with homemade strawberry milk. only if you added mango to it. while you wondered absentmindedly, you accidentally bumped into a boy- quite older than you but still a child. your father apologized to who you guessed was his grandfather. then you both marched in separate ways. he looked back once and you did too, wanting to ask how his parents let him have such a cool hairstyle.

You were 14- 

applying for high school was not easy. having fairly decent grades have left you with very good choices. as you get out of the classroom where your admission test for nekoma high school was taken, you spot a gymnasium. you drank the rest of the water left in your reusable bottle but it did not stop your undeniable thirds. exams take a lot out of a person, it can be a psychological torment. wondering if it was good enough or not itself can take a lot of analysis. to take your mind off of it, the walk to the gymnasium is when you spot a vending machine. grabbing a bottle of strawberry milk, you march down and sit beside the object you got it out of. a boy who is quite tall for a high school student is followed by two other boys; one who the tall boy was bickering with. he towered over and you faintly remembered his face but refused to bring it up. after small talk about the test, he said, “if you get in, you can apply to be our manager.” you got in, but you chose to go to itachiyama in the end. you did nothing close to the volleyball club as you focused on your brother’s soccer matches.

You were 20-

college, here we begin. your dreams are about to start. you’re already planning your masters abroad though you’re barely done with your undergrad degree. maybe this is the beginning of the dream but it’s also a pain in the... brain and butt and heart. the pandemic ruined a fraction of your university campus experience already but classes have started. the boy you remembered from an admission test was suddenly making a speech at your English class out of everything else. what does this have to do with volleyball? you remembered him asking you to be their manager. you wondered if he plays in the college team and is looking for a manager. but he says he is in the promotion division of the japan volleyball association. this time, he’s recruiting for interns. a part of you thanked the heavens that he wasn’t a guest lecturer, you didn’t want to crush on a teacher. his name was kuroo tetsurou. but you didn’t apply anyways. still on campus but far from your classroom, he bumps into you again and he jokes about how he’s glad you did not spill the strawberry milk on his suit. you apologize but he says it’s okay. he recognized you, but you walked away before he could say anything. another class is about to start as you run, you realize that he’s the same boy as the day you saw that pink and orange sunset. actually, the sky was coral that evening years ago and he still has the same hair.

love is strange. after you graduated college, you almost swore but didn’t, that you saw tufts of messy black hair in crowds and hallways. were you thinking about him that much? so many years have passed since you saw the boy all those years back and yet you think of him? but it’s okay. then on a fateful day, your friend sakusa introduces his “colleague who isn’t playing but promotes everyone’s and atsumu’s sorry ass” to you. “I think we’ve met a few times before.” he recalls. you’ll be seeing him around more, won’t you? of course you did. that’s how you ended up buying him an apartment in roppongi hills as a birthday present. now your fingers are coursing through the unruly black hair of a little boy and you smile at how he complains about the wedding ring being too cold.

thanks for reaching the end of my fic. here's all the love!!!!!


End file.
